


What's Two More?

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: OQ on Holiday 2018 [7]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Daughter Relationship, OQ on Holidays Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-03 05:11:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15812085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: Almost sixteen years after adopting Henry, Regina finds herself back at the Kennedy Adoption Agency with Robin to add to their family.





	What's Two More?

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 26 August 2018  
> Word Count: 2388  
> Written for: OQ on Holidays 2018  
> Prompt: 71. Traveling to meet their new baby/child/children (adoption AU)  
> Summary: Almost sixteen years after adopting Henry, Regina finds herself back at the Kennedy Adoption Agency with Robin to add to their family.  
> Spoilers: Canon divergent AU taking place nebulously in late S5 or early S6 where Robin didn't die.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I actually kind of cheated a bit here and used the general plot from an RP SL of mine to create this story. I couldn’t help myself. The man from the adoption agency where Regina got Henry never had a name in canon, so I've given him the name of Jack Dugan here, homaging a pair of OCs I co-created, as well as picking a name for the agency itself. The two little girls are of Korean descent, so their names and Regina's nickname come from the name searches I'd done. I may or may not continue in this verse down the line. It's entirely up in the air, hence the lack of mentioning Robyn/Peanut at all. If I do continue it, I'll deal with her existence.
> 
> Name meanings:  
> * _Nabi_ :: beautiful apple tree, butterfly [NAH-bee]  
>  * _Nari_ :: lily flower [NAH-ree]  
>  * _Mi-Cha_ :: a beautiful girl [mee-chah]
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: Not currently beta'd, so if you find a mistake, lemme know and I'll fix it, yeah?

Regina stares at the map on her phone, chewing on her bottom lip. They're stuck in construction-related traffic, this section of the highway is practically a parking lot, and she wishes for nothing more than the ability to access her magic to get them to Boston on time to make their appointment. She knows her frustration is palpable, but she can't help herself.

"Why don't you call them and explain the situation, Regina?" Robin asks, reaching over to rest his hand on her thigh. Just his touch helps to calm a bit of her nerves. "They may even have an idea of a different way to get into the city from here." Regina nods, but doesn't pick up her phone. "Regina?"

"We've been cancelled on twice before, Robin."

"Third time's the charm, milady. I have a good feeling about this. Just call them."

Regina studies his face for a long moment, taking comfort in the solid reassurance in his eyes. Swallowing thickly, she taps the screen to pull up the number and dial it. It rings three times before answered.

"Kennedy Adoption Agency, Jack Dugan speaking."

"Mr. Dugan, this is Regina Mills."

"Ah, Ms. Mills, it's good to hear from you. Are you in Boston already? You made good time."

"About that," she says with a soft sigh.

"Oh no, tell me you didn't get caught up in the construction zone."

"We did. It's like a parking lot out here. But the northbound side seems just fine."

"Oh dear. Are you well and truly stuck or do you have a way to turn around?"

Regina glances around and sees a side street near enough to her position to be able to get turned around in necessary. She licks her lips and looks at Robin, who smiles and nods. "Actually, we've got the option to do that. I just have no idea how else to get to you. My GPS is being finicky this morning."

"All right, here's what you need to do. Do you have something to write down these directions?"

>>>=====> <=====<<<

They sit in the car in the small parking lot down the block from the adoption agency. Regina stares out the front windshield without really seeing anything. Her mind replays the last four times she came to this city and this particular building. Twice were related to Henry, nearly sixteen years ago now, and she's never been more grateful that she'd changed her mind and taken her little prince home with her permanently. The other two times were related to this particular trip.

The sensation of Robin's fingers carding through her hair brings her back to the present with a tentative smile at her husband. She takes comfort in his quiet strength and love, eternally grateful that this man came into her life and gave her the happiest second chance she could ever dream of.

"We should head up to Mr. Dugan's office soon, yeah?"

"I know," she replies softly, relaxing further when he leans in to press a gentle kiss to her lips. "I'm just nervous, I guess."

His dimples are deep when he grins at her. "Will it make you feel any better to know that I am, too?"

She grins and nods. "Thank you. I just-- I want this adoption to go through so badly, Robin."

"I know, love, but it can't happen if we keep sitting in this car, now can it?"

A nervous laugh titters past her lips as she shakes her head. "No, you're right. I'm being foolish. Let's head up to see Mr. Dugan and meet our little ones."

They both get out of the car and, as Regina locks it with her key fob, Robin reaches over to lace their fingers together. The only time he lets go of her hand is to open the doors for her. She takes solace in the faint thrum under her skin that she's come to recognize as their soulmate connection, the only magic that she _knows_ works for her outside of Storybrooke's town line. Robin is still uncomfortable in the elevator, but she simply tightens her grip on his hand, offering her own silent support in return. 

Mr. Dugan actually meets them as the doors open on his floor, a bright smile on his face. Regina takes that as a positive sign, and she fights back the urge to laugh at the realization that she owes Snow White at least five dollars' worth of quarters at this point.

"Ms. Mills, Mr. Hood, it's wonderful to see you both again," Mr. Dugan says as he offers his hand to shake Robin's, then Regina's. 

"Please, it's Regina and Robin," Regina says as she returns the handshake. This man already gave her the first reason for her long road to redemption, and now he's going to add to the list of people for whom she strives to be her best self. Her gratitude is great enough that he's earned the privilege to use their first names.

"Of course. My apologies for the formalities. And I'm so sorry you got caught up in that traffic snafu. I honestly thought they were supposed to start next week, or I'd have given you the alternate directions in the first place."

"A minor setback," Robin says warmly as they follow the older man into his office. "And it allowed me another opportunity to see new parts of your beautiful city."

Regina coughs slightly to cover the need to laugh at how her husband can so easily bluff his way through small talk. He glances at her briefly, then winks when he realizes what she's doing. They settle in the chairs in front of Mr. Dugan's desk, and she feels a sudden swoop of déjà vu to the very first time she sat here, tears pricking in her eyes.

"Regina, are you all right?"

She blinks and flashes him her best mayoral smile. "Just remembering stepping into this very office nearly sixteen years ago."

"And how is young Henry doing now?"

Talking about her elder son is easy. "Top ten percent of his class and preparing for his SATs. He has all sorts of plans for college, as well. I couldn't be prouder of him, especially now that he's been helping his younger step-brother adjust to a new school and all."

"That's right! You two were married recently, weren't you?"

"About six months ago, but we've been together as a family for about three years now. The wedding was a happy formality that we were ready to take on, both to ensure that this adoption would be easier and just because it felt right."

Mr. Dugan smiles and nods. "That's wonderful. And now, how about we get to the reason for this visit?" When they nod, he picks up his phone and says, "Tell Carissa she can come in now." Hanging up again, he reaches for the folder on his desk. "Now the paperwork is rather straightforward, even with the extenuating circumstances of this adoption. You're both still willing to--" 

His words are cut off by a knock at the door, and Regina feels that jolt of excitement and fear flood her system again, just like she had with Henry. When that door opens, their lives will change irrevocably again. She glances at Robin when he squeezes her hand tightly. She can see the same emotions swimming in his eyes, along with a healthy dose of love, as he lifts their joined hands to kiss her knuckles.

And then the door opens, admitting a young blonde woman with a baby in one arm and a small toddler holding her other hand. They walk in slowly, and Regina finds her arms already aching to hold both of them. Mr. Dugan gets up to help the blonde by taking the baby. Regina's eyes are drawn to the little girl still clutching at the woman's hand, a rainbow-colored stuffed seal in her other arm, thumb hidden between her lips. Very carefully and slowly, Regina lets go of Robin's hand to get out of her chair and crouch down at the little girl's level.

"Regina, Robin, I would like to introduce you to Nabi and Nari."

"They're as beautiful as their names," Robin says softly. 

Despite her own inability to look away from the children, Regina can hear the reverence in her husband's voice. She smiles, remembering doing her research into the meanings behind their names, having fallen in love from the first time she heard them and saw their pictures. "Hello, Nabi," she says softly. "Your seal is very pretty. Does it have a name?"

"Jittas." The almost inaudible reply is slurred around her thumb, but she lets go of the blonde's hand to step closer to Regina.

"Jitterbug," the blonde supplies with a smile, "but it's been shortened down to Jitter."

Regina flashes her a grateful smile, then looks back to Nabi. "Jitterbug? That's a fun name. May I say hello to Jitterbug?"

Nabi nods and steps closer until she's directly in front of Regina. Regina's arms _itch_ to hold her, but she forces herself to let the little girl make that move first. Nabi holds out the seal, thumb back between her lips, then giggles as Regina leans in to shake the seal's flipper with an _It's nice to meet you, Jitter_. The sound is music to her ears, and she winks at the girl before offering a cheeky kiss to the seal's nose. The next thing she knows, Nabi moves closer and snuggles into Regina's chest with her seal pressed between them. It takes everything in Regina not to burst into tears as she gently wraps the girl into a loose hug.

"You Mama now?" Nabi asks.

"I'd very much like to be your mama, sweetheart. Is that okay?" When Nabi nods, Regina shifts her grip and gets to her feet to return to her chair. The moment they're seated, Nabi snuggles closer, head resting on Regina's shoulder. And then she realizes that Mr. Dugan still holds the baby, Robin staring longingly at her and Nabi. "Nabi, sweetheart, this is your papa. Would you and Jitter like to say hello?"

Nabi nods and shyly smiles at Robin, waving the seal at him. "Hi, Papa."

"Hello, princess. You have a very pretty smile, did you know that?"

She giggles at that, and Regina's heart swells with love at her husband charming their daughter already. She can now tell that Robin is just as smitten as she is. "Nabi, would you like to sit with your papa or should he hold Nari?"

Nabi points to the baby and snuggles closer into Regina's chest. Robin nods and turns to take the infant from Mr. Dugan. Regina can just make out the little upturned nose and long dark lashes of their sleeping baby before Mr. Dugan returns to his seat and clears his throat. She tears her attention away from the girls, doing her best to pay attention to the legalities and formalities that still need to be observed before she and Robin can take their daughters home.

>>>=====> <=====<<<

By the time all the paperwork is signed, almost an hour has passed. Mr. Dugan himself helps carry the few possessions the girls have down to Regina's car. About halfway through the paperwork process, Nabi decided she wanted to sit with Papa, which meant Regina finally got to hold her two-month-old daughter. Heading out to the car, Regina carries Nari in her car seat, while Robin has the very special privilege of carrying Nabi and Jitter. Her head is on Robin's shoulder and she sucks her thumb again. Regina understands the comfort of the move, heart still aching over the fact that this two-year-old girl and her infant sister lost their only living relative weeks after Nari was born. When Mr. Dugan had asked about Regina and Robin adopting the Korean sisters together, she said yes before he even got the whole question out. Even Henry and Roland agreed when they were informed of this change of plans.

Regina takes Nabi again as Robin situates Nari's car seat in the backseat first, then he wrestles with Nabi's. He and Mr. Dugan get the girls' suitcases into the trunk as Regina buckles Nabi into her seat with Jitter. She snaps a quick picture of both girls in their seats to send home to Henry. Nari's already asleep and Nabi's own eyelids droop heavily.

"Well, Regina, Robin, I think you've got everything you need at this point, but if you have any questions down the line, please feel free to give me a call." He leans down to wave at Nabi, who sleepily waves back.

"Thank you so much for everything," Regina says, shaking his hand with tears in her eyes. "For the girls and for Henry. You truly are a lifesaver in ways that I can never fully express."

"Placing these little ones into families that will love and cherish them is the best part of my job," he replies. "You are so very welcome, Regina. I know these girls will turn out every bit as wonderful as Henry has, and your younger son, too."

Robin chuckles as he looks at his phone. "Henry and Roland just sent me a text, asking when we were bringing the girls home, so I guess that's our cue…"

Mr. Dugan chuckles. "I'm happy to hear that they're excited, too. Now you use those directions I gave you to get back out of here without hitting the construction traffic, and you should be fine getting home again."

"Thank you again," Regina says as they both shake his hand.

"It was truly a pleasure. Goodbye now."

They get into the car and wave at Mr. Dugan again, then Regina pulls out into the street to head home. She hands Robin her phone. "Will you send the most recent picture to Henry for me and let them know we're on our way?"

"Of course, milady. Let's get our princesses home to meet their big brothers."

From the backseat, they hear a soft _Home an' brovvers?_ in Nabi's sleepy lisp.

"That's right, _mi-cha_ ," Regina says, using the term she'd learned means _beautiful girl_ in Korean. "We're going home. You and Jitter and Nari can take a little nap and when you wake up, you can meet your brothers. They're very excited to see you."


End file.
